


Dreamer, Feelin' All The Vibes

by BeautyInChains



Series: Hoppingrove (Chief Harringrove) [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Sexual Fantasy, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInChains/pseuds/BeautyInChains
Summary: Steve wakes with a jolt, chest heaving.The sheets beneath him are soaked with sweat, his hips poised in an aborted thrust into nothingness. He feels so fucking close he could cry."Mmm, must have been some dream you were having, Harrington," Billy's low voice rumbles, "Woke me up with all those pretty little noises you were making."Prequel to Curious Minds, Pupils Grow Wide.





	Dreamer, Feelin' All The Vibes

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this a while ago, shortly after Curious Minds, Pupils Grow Wide. This prequel is referenced in that fic, but you do not need to read it before reading this. I have implied next to Steve/Hopper and Billy/Steve/Hopper due to the fact that it is mostly fantasy and subtext in this fic. But if you're down for a desperate, on-edge Steve getting finger-banged while Billy coaxes Steve's filthy dream details out of him, well - this is for you!
> 
> Apologies for the length. It's a little short, but it gets the job done!
> 
> Title has been borrowed once again from Tove Lo's Vibes. I hope you enjoy :D

Steve wakes with a jolt, chest heaving.

The sheets beneath him are soaked with sweat, his hips poised in an aborted thrust into nothingness. He feels so fucking close he could cry. His aching cock is almost purple where it strains up against his belly, smearing copious amounts of precome all over his heated flesh. Just a little more, a single stroke or squeeze and he'd be busting all over himself.

"Mmm, must have been some dream you were having, Harrington," Billy's low voice rumbles, "Woke me up with all those pretty little noises you were making."

Billy is next to him, head propped up on his hand, bottom lip red and swollen like he's been sucking on it. His eyes are dark and wide and he looks so fucking hungry. Steve wonders how long Billy's been awake, how long he's been watching him. Steve can feel the blush start at his chest and sweep over him, hot all over.

"Is that for me?" Billy asks, running a feather-light finger up Steve's wet cock to his slit where the precome continues to well up and ooze down his shaft. Steve's heart is hammering in his chest; the dream coming back to him piece by piece, the fragments disjointed as he tries to find his breath. He must hesitate too long, because Billy snatches his hand back, lips curling into a vicious smirk. "No? Oh, now I'm real curious."

Billy says curious, but Steve hears him loud and clear. Jealous. Steve shivers as Billy's fingers creep back over, to his chest this time, brushing softly over a hard, pebbled nipple in a slow tease, "Who was it, baby? A girl?"

Steve's panting as Billy continues working his sensitive nipples, "Ah, n-no."

"No, hmm? Boy then." Steve licks his lips as Billy trails his fingers down Steve's chest towards his damp belly, carefully avoiding Steve's dripping cockhead, "Is he hotter than me?"

Steve swallows hard, throat working as he tries to find the right word, "D-different."

Billy's rough fingers slip through the precome on Steve's belly and Steve's cock giving a longing surge, "Younger?" Billy asks, nose wrinkled.

Steve shakes his head, fingers twitching against the sheets.

"Older," Billy hums in acknowledgement, "I know him?"

Steve feels like he's going to pass out, head spinning, "Billy-"

"I'll take that as a yes," Billy chuckles darkly, "You gonna make me guess?"

Steve doesn't answer. He's trembling as Billy leans in close, sucks Steve's earlobe into his mouth, licking the shell of his ear hotly, " _Chief_."

"Oh God, Billy, how-"

"He _is_ pretty hot, isn't he? For an old man. Is that what you need, baby? You want a Daddy?"

"Jesus Christ, Billy," Steve swears as Billy finally -finally- curls his fingers around him, squeezing hard.

"What happened, in this dream of yours? C'mon. Tell me, or I'll stop."

Steve licks his lips as Billy jerks him painfully slow, "I was, ah, I was in his lap."

"I'll bet you were. Were you ridin' his dick? I bet he's hung. More hung than you, even."

"N-no, not exactly. But I was, God. He was so hard, and I was grinding on him. Like, rubbing off on his dick."

" _Fuck_ , yeah? That's so hot, baby."

"You were there," Steve pants out.

"Was I, now? What was I doing, baby?"

"You were watching me, kept saying..."

"What was I sayin'?"

"Saying how bad you wanted to watch me take his dick. Wanted to watch him stretch me out."

Billy's trembling as he sucks two precome covered fingers into his mouth, slurping at them until they're dripping wet. Steve pulls his knees up and parts them as Billy crowds closer and slips his arm between Steve's quivering thighs, two fingers pressing against Steve's hole without any preamble. He's still decently lick from Billy opening him up and fucking him mere hours ago. Billy watches as his fingers sink inside Steve's pretty little hole, inch by inch.

"I'd fuckin' love watchin' you take Daddy's cock. Watch him split you right open," Billy rumbles, pumping his forearm, fingers fucking in and out, "Bet you'd like it."

"Yeah, I'd like it."

"What else, baby?"

"I was using him, fuck, to get myself off, and you were, fuck, _Billy_ ," Steve can barely string together a sentence. Billy fucks in hard and deep, curling his fingers to hit his sweet spot.

"I was?"

"Jesus, you were jerking off, watching me."

"You gonna come? Just like this?" Billy asks.

"Uh huh."

"You gonna come for me? Like you were gonna come for Daddy?"

Steve's back bows against the bed, muscles taut as he seizes around Billy's fingers, spurting up up his chest and throat, his chin. Billy works him through it despite the way his arm is beginning to cramp up, the way his shoulder is beginning to ache. Steve whimpers as the last spurt hits his belly button. Billy eases out of him with a hiss, straddles Steve's hips clumsily and takes his own cock in hand. He strokes hard and fast, fist blurring as his thighs tremble.

"You come so fuckin' pretty, baby, fuck! Wanna, ah, see it. See you grind on him like you can't fuckin' help yourself," Billy words are slurred and interspersed with little growling moans. Steve runs his hands up Billy's thighs to his hips and hold tight.

"Wanna hear you call him-oh God, _Steve_ -"

"Daddy?" Steve whispers, and it comes out like a question but it's enough to make Billy blow, shooting over his fist and up his belly, adding to the slick mess on Steve's skin. Billy drops forward, catching himself on his forearms, forehead pressed against Steve's, their spunk smearing between their bellies.

Billy chuckles into their shared breath, "Goddamn, Harrington."

Steve rolls his eyes. He's still blushing, despite everything they've just done and Billy smiles.

"Ugh, stop. It was just a dream, Billy."

"Mmm, sure thing, sweetheart," Billy murmurs, nosing into the crook of Steve's neck and pressing a kiss there, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."


End file.
